Black Heartless
by Merlomon827
Summary: Marco and Co. are in Grade 11. When a lover he knows for so long goes away he changes...And falls for someone no one expected.


Black Heartless  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Do things always have to be this hard. My sophmore year was tough enough. And now people think Im a freak because of a accidental revalation. And one of my few and strong supporters, is now in college. Miles away in a whole nother country. I cant take it. Its just...oh god. Being a junior, a grade 11. Is going to be hell.  
  
"Ellie. Not now. Im tired and I need a drink"  
  
"A drink?" Ellie smiled at me as I watched her put on her red eyeliner.   
  
"Yes a drink. I visited him alot over the summer and learned how to make certain drinks with some of his new friends. What do you think I did. Got into a bar and fucking asked the bartender the ingredient for a dry martini?"  
  
She looked and me.."Yeah" We both burst out laughing and she closed her locker as I barely began to tinker with the lock on mine. Once I told her my combination she opened it for me. Thank you Eleanor.  
  
As I fiddled into putting the heavy textbooks I had gotten throughout the day. Honors Biology II book, Honors Physics, Honors Literature III, Honors World History. Yes Honors this, Honors that. My parents are so proud of their little Itailian bundle of success. Fuck them. Seriously. They raised me to believe certain things which on the outside seemed like I listened to. But on the inside, I repelled and disliked. Sometimes people dont believe that I can be that way. That I can hate someone so close to me, that has had such an effect on my life. But in actuality. I do hate. I despise.   
  
"El. Do you have any gum?"  
  
"Sure here. Its winterfresh"She looked at me and put her hair in some weird style. I fiddled around with my hair and then noticed how much of a "faggot" I look like.  
  
"I was prefer big red. But.....ok pretty lady"  
  
"Thats what I like to hear"  
  
Ellie and I clutched our arms together and we skipped down the hallway. Which right now was with little kids. It was 2:29. Since we were older and in higher grades I only had 6 classes:Honors Biology II, Honors Physics, Honors Literature III, Honors World History I, Musical Theatre, Dance II. Yes, I officaly have embraced my inner actor. But the only good acting in this school is the new Arts department. Oh fucking joy. We had to audition for the class though. Ellie and I got in. Hoorah. But its not all easy though. Dance II is tough because the only dancing I really knew was hip hop and breakdancing. But now its like; Tap, Ballet, Spanish origin dancing, Italian originated dancing, and my most hated: Interpretive.  
  
"Ok. Look at this print. Its great and is really a good color for the first issue" Liberty Van Zandt was flipping through color schemes with other students sitting with her nodding and some starring out the window wishing they were far FAR away. "Where the hell have you two been?" Liberty had obviously undergone alot of physical changes. She straightened her hair and has gotten sleeker, thin glasses. Of course her clothes were the latest things. As always she bragged about.  
  
"Ok. Ellie. I need you and Marco to work on the new spirit squad story" Liberty was now more confident then ever. I guess she pulled a Manny Santos, only not so slutty.   
  
"The one about the new routine thats too hot for us teens?" I cynically joked.  
  
"No jackass. This one.."She gave me a file with a big bold "SS" on it.  
  
"Spirit Squad girls go to Nationals and get runner-up to rival highschool Bardell High."Ellie snatched it out and we exited.  
  
Ellie and I both have cars but decided that instead of both of us wasting money on gas taking our car's seperatley. We'd just pick up one of us. So today I decided to drive. But it was her car anyway. We'd start our story with the newest spirit squad people. That was tommorow though. Tonight. We'd party. Paige's first day of school party was tonight and I promised myself Id go just to see You all know fucking who.  
  
-------------Sean------------  
  
I need a break.  
  
"Hey there"  
  
I heard a voice behind. It was Jay's bitch Angela. The last person I wanted to see right now. Lately she had been less then thrilled with the fact Jay graduated and she is stuck at our school with no lover.  
  
"Hello Angela. So.....Why are you at this place?"  
  
"I dont know. I heard it was a good place to be when you need someone to.....you know......"  
  
"Ok, this is a respectable resteraunt, not a brothel or a fuck place, got it? So what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Oh that rights. You a waiter now. Id like a double cheese meat bed, and......a side order of Potato strings."  
  
In english that meant a cheese burger and fries. The new manager wanted to spice things up. The female workers outfits are now as he put it "Scantaly Clad.". What a fag. We just wear sleeve-less black shirts that say: The dot, in some weird writing. Im not much for fashion but I think thats less then my style.  
  
"One Meat bed and some potato strings. Did you want a drink with that?"  
  
"Sure......Creamy Crushed Cocoa beans please"  
  
A chocolate milkshake. God i love it here. I went to the kitchen to put up the order and then I saw her walk in. Ellie. But with Marco. She cut her hair, so beautiful. Why did I have to be the jack-ass and end it so stupidly. She went up to the bar and sat next to Angela who was chewing on a fry and staring at me. I walked over to them and smiled nicely.  
  
"Hi. Welcome to the Dot. Can I take your order" Ellie looked at me like she didnt care that we dated for so long. As if for her, I was just a fling boy.  
  
"Sure. two cheese meat beds and 4 potato strings."Marco was ordering for the both of them.  
  
"Yeah thats about it? Whats it come to?" Ellie asked me.  
  
"14.82......"  
  
I gave her the reciet and Marco gave me the money. Quickly I gave him back his change. He took it out of my hand and I felt something. His skin was unusally soft. I couldnt help but want to feel it more. I rushed into the kitchen and started to put up the order when I noticed I left my pen back at their spot. When I walked back over there Marco was looking at it. I snatched it out of his hands and rushed off.  
  
"Thanks Sean!"He yelled sarcastically.  
  
I couldnt help but think to myself.....'Poor Angela'.  
  
--------------------------Auhtor--------------------------------  
  
Well. Thats chapter 1. Tell me what ya think. I would put a preview of chapter 2. But I dont want to. Anyway there is a side story with Dylan and a original character. lol. Review it kiddies. Hate it or love it. I want ya to review it.  
  
-Ty 


End file.
